Love at last
by phantomkid98
Summary: what if Kate had been in love with Humphrey what if she didn't want to marry garth what if humphrey and Kate had faily in sawtooth


**OK GUYS THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE STARTING OFF AFTER KATE AND HUMPHREY GOT OFF THE TRUCK TO JASPER OK ENOUGH TALK ON TO THE STORY **

Chapter 1

Humphrey and Kate had just gotten had just stopped running when they knew no one was following them.

"Kate do you have any idea where we are" asked Humphrey

"No but we need to get back to jasper you wouldn't understand" stated Kate

"Oh it's about barf isn't it "

"Its Garth and like i said you wouldn't understand "

"Ok ok well it's getting dark out here so why don't we find some where to sleep" He suggested

"Fine but don't try anything."

They then started looking for a place to sleep. It wasn't long before Humphrey found a den in the side of a hill. They both went inside and saw that it was big enough to fit a family inside.

Kate and Humphrey just sat there in silence well until Kate's stomach growled.

"Your hungry aren't you?" asked Humphrey

"I don't know am i?" asked Kate being sarcastic

"Well why don't you go hunt"

"I don't think i can do it after the whole incident in jasper" she said half ashamed half scared

Humphrey looked at her with an understanding look "Kate you just sit here I'll go out and hunt" he said giving her a warm smile causing her to blush not that you could see through her fur.

"Ok"

Humphrey nodded and headed out leaving Kate all alone in the den.

_"Humphrey if only i could how i really feel about you " _her thoughts as she watched Humphrey leave the den

**WITH HUMPHREY **

Humphrey walked out the den and headed started looking for food. While looking he finally saw a deer it was the size of a caribou drinking water from a pond ."_I really can't believe my luck i haven't eve been out here for 5 minutes and i find a nice juicy deer" _he thought as he started stalking towards it teeth bared and ready while stalking towards the deer he couldn't help but sing a little song in his "_1 step 2 step 3 steps more i am going to kill it for its blood and gore " _and right when the song ended Humphrey jumped and latched on to it's throat and after 5 seconds of jerking the deer fell down... dead.

"Well that was easy now to get back to the den" he said as he grabbed the deer by the antlers and started dragging it towards the den and hoped that the deer would last.

Humphrey spit out the antler and started moving his jaw around. "Damn theses antlers are hard" he said.

He put the antler back into his mouth and continuously dragged and dragged until he was finally at the den. "Kate im back and i have a juicy deer" said Humphrey as he walked into the den.

Kate walked over to the deer but stopped looked at Humphrey looked at the deer then looked at Humphrey again 'Why are looking back and forth between me and the deer?" asked Humphrey

"Where did you learn to hunt?" asked Kate she only thought he was going to bring in a rabbit or something but not a deer

Humphrey was inwardly sweating but on the outside he appeared as calm as can be "Kate someone has to feed the omegas something besides scrap " said Humphrey as he sat down away from the deer.

"Humphrey why are you not eating?" Asked Kate

"Well Kate you are an alpha while i am an omega you eat first remember" said Humphrey in a sarcastic voice

"Oh well we aren't in jasper its just you and me so come and eat you did get the kill after all" ordered Kate

Humphrey got up and sat down beside Kate it did feel weird to eat beside an alpha but he quickly got over it and started eating. Kate was eating as well but couldn't keep her mind off of the Arranged marriage with Garth and was mentally cursing her father about this dumb marriage. Kate was caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Humphrey calling her name.

"Kate are you alright?" asked Humphrey...No reply

"Kate snap out of it" he said...still no reply Humphrey walked up to her and looked intoo her eyes and yelled "KATE SNAP OUT OF IT" this tactic seemed to work because Kate jumped and looked around until she saw Humphrey with a look of worry on his face "Kate what is bothering you i am worried about you?" stated Humphrey with worry clear on his face

Kate looked into his eyes and could tell he was really worried about her kate took a deep breath "Humphrey my dad setup an arranged marriage with Garth and to be honest I really don't love him i love someone else." explained Kate with a downed look in her eyes

Humphrey looked at Kate and could tell that she was not happy with and that was when Humphrey walked over to Kate and whispered in her ear "I do not accept this random marriage and, I will not allow some random alpha to take away the only thing that matters to me... Kate i love you

Kate sat there with her mouth hung open not believing that the wolf she loved loved her back "H-H-Humphrey what do you mean?" asked Kate hoping to hear the answer of her life

"Kate what i mean is i love and i always have from when we were pups" he answered sincerely

Kate got up and tackled Humphrey to the ground. Before Humphrey could say anything kate smashed her lips into his and put all the love and all the passion she could gather in the kiss. When she finally broke away for air she saw the stunned look on his face and just smiled

"Humphrey i love you too"

**_END CHAPTER _**

**_I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU REVIEW PLEASE AND DONT HATE PK98 LOGGING OUT _**


End file.
